


Living with Him is Heaven and Hell

by changkyunyoo0514



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changki AU, Changkyun is an average, Changkyun is so inlove with Kihyun, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Kihyun is a freaking genius, M/M, Same Sex Marriage is legal in South Korea in this story, Slight Homophobia but it will get better, Slight mentions of sexual abuse, additional tags will be added later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkyunyoo0514/pseuds/changkyunyoo0514
Summary: Im Changkyun, a student from has a crush to the famous Yoo Kihyun. Famous not only because he is handsome but because he is the Top 1 student in the whole school. Im Chankyun, not his plan, but ended up confessing to Yoo Kihyun but get rejected indirectly. After that he swear to himself that he will end his unrequited crush to the other boy. But because of some circumstances he found himself living with the Kihyun in one house. With his family. And things get messed up.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1: Confession, Living with Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first time writing a story. I don't know what I was thinking but yeah. Please forgive me if there are some typos and wrong grammar. English is not my main language. Comments and suggestions are very much welcome. So yeah... Enjoy!

No one can tell how nervous I am right now. I have been waiting for this moment to come. I even imagine all the answers and outcomes of this. Here I am, standing in the middle of our school premises. Looking straight to the man I have been crushing for the past 3years while reaching out the letter I wrote for him. Smiling at him ear to ear while his approaching to me closely.

But my smile slowly drops when he only glanced at me once without even getting the letter in my hand and just walk past through me.

I heard one of his friend calling him making him stop at his tracks and look back to where he is standing awhile ago, well not anymore, because I am lying now on the floor, hand still in the air holding the letter I should be giving to him. I can hear his friend talking to him about something I didn’t bother understanding. I heard foot steps approaching me and a person kneeling infront of my face and then I heard his voice, god! I love his voice, not until I heard what he has to say.

“Could it be that you don’t have anything better to do with your life?” he stands up and continue walking to where he is heading right now. I can hear people gathering around me now but I don’t care anymore. I just want the ground to it me whole and never bring me back again.

-

“Look it’s him! I heard he made a scene infront of the campus this morning giving Kihyun a love letter.”  
“Really? How embarrassing. Is he not thinking straight? How dare him give Kihyun a love letter.”  
“I know right.”

I want to cry right after hearing what they are saying. I know that they are purposely talking near me so I can hear all their insults because of what I did. They started going near me and attempted to get the letter from me but I immediately shove it away from their hands. They keep on insisting getting the letter so I get up on my seat and started running away from them.

I want to go somewhere where there is no Kihyun. No talking about Kihyun. No pictures of Kihyun. I keep on running. Somewhere that I won’t be seeing him. I don’t know where but I didn’t stop. Until I saw a signage. Restroom. Right. That’s the place. I speed up and close the door so no one can go in there. I lean myself behind the door and start scanning the area. No Kihyun.

First day of class is over. Most of the students have gone home now. Me? Not sure. I am lying down now at the school gym. Thinking, again the scenario this morning. Sigh. “Changkyun?” I heard someone calling me. Is that Minhyuk-hyung?

“Changkyun. Are you here?” That’s Hyungwon-hyung. I immediately stand up and find somewhere to hide from them. I don’t want to face them now. Not after what happened. I ran towards the locker rooms and sat at the corner. I hear the door of the gym open and close again. I heard their footsteps getting closer to mine. “Changkyun stop playing hide and seek and talk to us.” Said Minhyuk-hyung in a playful manner.

I sigh in defeat. And answer them. “Okay. Now stop yelling my name. I am here at the locker room.” I pull my knees up to my chest and buried my face into it. I can’t face them. I am so embarrassed. I heard them coming to me and seating beside me. “Changkyun. I never thought you would do something like this.” Min-hyung started. “I don’t know if you’re clueless or just plain dumb. Why did you even come up with this idea.” He continues.

“And you even chose to give it to him first thing in the morning, in front of the campus, where there is so many people at the time.” Hyungwon stated. “I know! I didn’t think about it too much.” And bring the letter in front of me. “I had a crush on him for 3 years and all I want to do is tell him what I feel. It wasn’t an easy decision to make. It took me a lot of courage to give him this letter I wrote. And…and he just happened to be walking towards me and I have the letter in my bag so I…I just…” tears keep running down to my cheeks.

“You got laughed and became a legendary joke at the whole campus.” Yeah. I’m a legendary joke right now. “Hey, but at least you’re famous now.” Hyungwon said trying to cheer me up. Great comfort there! “How can you say that to me. I am your friend you should be comforting me right now.” and cried even more. I swear to God. Why are my friends not good at comforting.

“I know..” Minhyuk hyung said while pulling me to a hug. Rubbing my back up and down to calm me down. “We just want you to realize what you did out there is not really a wise decision. You don’t even know if he’s stratight or not.” I buried my face even more to his shoulder “I know…” I let out a deep sigh. “You know what let’s just go to your house and eat.” Said Hyungwon “Or maybe watch some Netflix. Me and Minhyuk will sleep at your place tonight. That’ll cheer you up yeah?”

I wipe my tears and smile at Hyungwon. “Yeah. Of course. Cuddle is the best comfort.”

We arrived to our house and greeted by my father. Hyungwon and Minhyuk are close to my father because since we arrived at Seoul, they are the only friends I brought to our house. And I don’t think I will have any other friends aside from them. As soon as we arrived, we go straight to my room and set up all the things we need for the movie marathon and of course for the cuddling. My father cooked us dinner and some snacks too, to eat while we are watching some movie.

“You know what guys..” I started. “I decided to end my feelings for Kihyun.” They both look at me wide eyed because of what I said. “Are you sure about that” Asked Minhyuk. “I mean..3 years is a pretty long time. You think you can forget him in a short span of time?” I pull the blanket up to my chest and played with it. I open my mouth to answer him only to close it again because I don’t know what to answer. Can I really forget Kihyun?

“For an unrequited crush. You dwell yourself too much in these. It’s just a crush Changkyun. If he don’t like you then you can find someone better than him. It’s not like he is the only handsome guy in the campus. I was roaming around awhile ago and I saw that there are many cute guys in out there. You just have to be open to them.” Hyungwon said. He put his arms around my waist and hugs me. “Stop thinking about it. You don’t have to rush yourself from moving on your feelings for him. It will pass eventually and before you even notice you’ve already moved on from him. Let’s sleep. Okay?” he said and continue on hugging me. Minhyuk hyung comes closer too and hugs me on the other side. I close my eyes and let them hug me tighter, before I totally lost my consciousness, I pray that tomorrow will be better.

-

Can I really let go Kihyun from my heart now? I really don’t know. We already talked about this last night but still I really can’t answer this question. But come to think of it, with Kihyun’s popularity in the whole campus, it is impossible for us to be you know a thing. I know that this confession will end like this but still, I really like him. Ever since I saw him during the newcomers ceremony, I can’t take my eyes from him.

_2012 Saeron High School Newcomers Ceremony_

_“Yoo Kihyun from Class A will give his opening speech for our schools newcomers ceremony..” said the host infront of the stage. And then from the side of it, there comes Yoo Kihyun, walking to the microphone with straightface and confidence._

_“I’ve heard of him.” said Minhyuk hyung from my side so I look at him._ _“You know him?” I asked. Wow! Is he really that famous?_ _“Yeah. I heard that he has an IQ of 200.” My eyes went wide when I heard it. 200?!? Is he a monster? I never met someone who has that kind of IQ. He is a genius._

_“Good Morning Teachers, Principal, and to my fellow students. I am very excited, and it is my honor to have the opening speech for today’s newcomers ceremony…”_

_Wow! So impressive. He memorized his speech. He’s not even looking at the paper in front of him. So confident and so gorgeous. Maybe we can be friends._ _“Next year, I will make it to his Class A and we will become a good good friends.”_

_“Changkyun are you alright?” Hyungwon asks. “Kihyun’s Class is the highest in the whole campus. Do you really think you can get in?”_

_“Hyungwon’s right Changkyun. I bet getting in to his class is much harder than getting a part time job at a café. Stop that fantasies of yours.” I_ _scoffs at them. Negative thinkers. “Even if I can’t get in next year. There is next year, and the year after that. I just need to work hard. I have a feeling that we can be a good friends.” I smile and look at the stage again where he is standing. He’s talking to the faculty members of the campus._

-

“Changkyun. Is Uncle Im home later? My mom had some newly baked cupcakes in the house and she said that I should give you and your dad some of those. Can we go play at your house?” Hyungwon asks while clinging at my arms.

“Okay…” he hops a little and we continued walking. We were half of the campus grounds when I saw Kihyun walking across with his classmate. I unconsciously scoot behind Hyungwon to hide myself so he won’t see me.

His classmate looks at us and stops. “Hey Kihyun. Isn’t he the one who tried to gave you a love letter yesterday?” I scoot myself more when his friend mentions the incident yesterday morning. He glanced at me for a second “Let’s just go.” He said and continued walking to the opposite direction.

I sense Minhyuk hyungs anger but before I could stop him he’s already infront of Kihyun causing for him to stop on his tracks. “I don’t know what the other people saw in you for them to idolize you or even worship you. But don’t you have any human decency in you? He took time writing that letter for you. Shouldn’t you atleast take a look at it.” he didn’t said anything. Stare at Minhyuk hyung for 3 seconds and then left.

“What the..hey! I’m not done talking to you!” he shouted at Kihyun. Kihyun stop walking. And said the most hurtful words I think I have ever heard in my entire life.

“I don’t like men.” He said and then left. What do I even expect?

“Changkyun…” I was caught up with the words Kihyun had just said that I didn’t even realize Minhyuk hyung is already on my side. He look at me with so much concern. I gave him a small smile and left.

Nothing much happened when we arrive at our house. Same routine. We go to my room, watch some movies and play video games. No one brought up the incident with Kihyun awhile ago. I was upset about what he just said about him not liking men, but what can I even do about that? It’s not like I can change him. We are not in the same page. We are not in the same world.

I woke up when I heard a loud knock with a shout coming from my father outside my room. I scan my room and saw the Mihyuk and Hyungwon hyung hugging each other. I glance at my phone and saw that it was just 3:15am in the morning. The knock and shout continues so got up on my bed and open the door of my room.

“Changkyun! Thank god! Pack your things. Wake up Minhyuk and Hyungwon and meet me downstairs quickly.”

“Why? What’s happening?”

“There’s a fire two houses away from us. The fire is quite big and the firefighters are having a hard time putting it out. Pack all the important things only. Hurry!”

I quickly pack my things while waking up the two. They are so confused of what is happening but still they force their selves to wake up and follow where I was going. When we are already outside our house, that’s when we saw the real situation. The fire is bigger than I expected it to be. Spreading faster to the houses. The sun was almost up when the firefighters declared a fire out. So many houses burnt into ashes, including ours. Now people, including us are searching the area trying to find things we can still use despite the strong smell of burnt. Minhyuk and Hyungwon insisted on helping us but my father said that they should go home and rest. The incident should be traumatic for them. They did not argue anymore and told me to never hesitate to call us if we need anything, and that they will help us find another home. I gave them a thankful smile and join my father scanning our burnt house.

“Our house…” I can really hear the hurt in my father’s while looking at our burnt house. There are so many memories built in this house. Mom and Dad build their future here. This is the place where their dreams are made. Now they are all ashes and burnt wood now.

BREAKING NEWS  
We are live here at Dobongdong District where there is a large fire happened awhile ago at 3 am in the morning. There are total of 6 houses and 2 restaurant establishments that are totally burned down by the fire. Good news is that there are no reports of physical casualties from the residents. Estimated cost of the damages are said to be around 500 million won.

You can see behind me that the residents here are currently searching their burnt houses looking for their things that they can still use…

“Honey look! Is that…is that Hyunsik?” I was interrupted from my reading when my wife called me and guide me to look at the television. My eyes went wide with what I saw.

“It is him. What happened?”

“They’re house got caught on the fire last night. Do you think we can help us? We can let them stay here at our house. It’s big enough for two families, right?” my wife asked.

“Yeah. We can definitely do that. Maybe we should go and visit them now. I’ll go prepare the car.” I said to her. She nodded and we went to our way now.

“Hey isn’t that Changkyun? I saw the news. Their house is one of the houses that were burnt during the fire. Poor guy.”

I was walking back to our class after eating at the cafeteria when I saw the students looking at me and then they will whisper something. What are they talking about? Are they talking about me? Is it still because of my confession to Kihyun.

I ignore the stare and whispers they’re giving me and walk faster to my classroom. Can this day be over now?

It was exhausting for Changkyun, the stare, the silent talking every time he walks on the hallways of the school. Now all he wanted to do was lay on his bed and sleep. Too pre-occupied with his didn’t notice that he’s already in their burnt house with a mini truck infront of it and their stuffs on the back of it.

He was confused as to what would a truck be loaded by their stuffs. As far as he knows, they didn’t find any houses to live on yet. He walked pass the truck and saw at the front gate his father talking to a bald but not so old looking guy, which is he assumed as the driver of the truck. His father look to his side and smile at him.

“Dad, what’s going on?” he asked. His father cut short the conversation with the truck driver and turned to him.

“My highschool bestfriend and his wife saw the news about the fire. He saw that we are one of the victims so they drop by and offered us to stay on their house until we find our own.” He nodded at to what his father said. How kind of them to offer us a place to stay. They must be really close.

The travel to the house of my fathers bestfriend was not long. Or maybe long, but he is once again occupied with things in his mind he never notice the long travel time.

He looked around the gate and can’t help but be amazed by the surroundings of the house. They must be rich. Their house is so big. His eyes landed to the little banner above the doorbell.

“Yoo Family”. It must be coincident.

“My friend had talk to their children and their eldest said that he knew you. I never knew that you are popular in the school huh.” His father said while ruffling his hair. He knew me? So does that mean that we go the same school? “It’s a good thing though, you can study together while we’re living with them. Isn’t it great?” he just nodded at her father’s statement. He prefers more to study alone, than with someone else.

Suddenly the gate burst open and a small fat man appeared at the gate. “Hyunsik! You finally came!” my father and the man who got out the hug each other while jumping on their feet. He look at the man from head to feet. This uncle doesn’t look anything like Kihyun. They must have the same surname only. He breath deep as a sign of relief.

“This is my son Changkyun.” The uncle look at me with a smile.

“Good evening Uncle Yoo.” He said and bow politely to him. He offered me and handshake so I gladly took it. “You’re so cute. You look like your mother.” I felt my cheeks getting hotter with the sudden compliment from the elder. “It’ll be so tragic if you look like your father.” He said and we both laugh.

“Let’s go! Come in.”

“Wait. Let us unload our things before we go in.”

“Let me call my eldest son to help you unloading.”

“No! You don’t have to. We can unload the things ourselves. Changkyun untie the ropes.” I nodded. After untying the ropes, I started unloading our stuff but a voice behind me made me stop and so I look to where it coming from but I turn away immediately when I saw who it was.

“Good evening Uncle Hyunsik. I’m Kihyun the eldest son.”

“Oh. Hello. Wow! A very handsome young man.”

“He looked like her mother. If he looked like me, it will be tragic also.” I heard them talking with Kihyun but I did not bother to look at them and just keep on rustling our stuffs. I can feel his eyes on me while reaching for whatever my father have handed me and I can feel my heart beating so fast because of this.

Before we can fully enter the house, I hear someone running and suddenly a hand grab me out of nowhere. “Changkyun! You’re here! Come! I made something for you.” It was Kihyun’s mother. He grab my arm and guide me to their dining area. “Look! I made this cake just for you. Have a slice.” I look at her and the cake and back to her again. “It’s okay don’t be shy. Here drink some tea too.”

“Thank you, auntie.” I bow to her shyly.

“I heard that you and Kihyun goes to the same school but in different classes. Is that true?” I lower my head out of embarrassment and nod at her. “Have you seen each other at school?” she asked again “Y-yes..” I answered. I can’t help but stutter at the sudden attention she’s giving me.

“Although, our classrooms are far from each other, we became acquainted with each other. Right Changkyun?” I lower my head once again and nod at the statement. The only thing I was acquainted with him is because of my sudden confession. And I hate it. I wish I didn’t do what I do.


	2. First Night, Pervert Guy, Dark Secret, Tutoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You-" I can see that he's already loosing his patience. What happened to the cool Kihyun. I laugh internally. He look back at me glaring. "What do you want?" he asked. Okay! I caught him on the bait. 
> 
> "Tutor me." I said to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Hello, Annyeong! I'm back with another chapter. First of all I want to thank for all the Kudos and the hits. You gave for this story. This is my first story and I'm really nervous as to if you're going to like this or not. I hope that you will bear with me if I take too long updating this story because my work is almost eating all my time and the only time I can write the chapters are on break times and weekends.
> 
> Also, please forgive me in advance if there are grammatical errors, English is not my main language ang I'm still practicing so I beg for your patience. 
> 
> Today's Chapter is a little longer than the first. I'll try to update again tomorrow. Leave comments and Enjoy!

Me and Kihyun's family are on the living room right now. My father and Uncle are on the long sofa and have been talking for hours catching up on each other. Kihyun's brother seated across my seat with his earphones on listening to whatever music it is and Kihyun beside his brother is reading a book. Auntie came from the kitchen and brought a two slices of cake for dad and uncle so they can eat while talking.

I saw Kihyun's brother standing on his seat made his way towards me. He reached his hands towards me so and so the player he had awhile ago. "Do you know anything about music?" he asked. "Are you talking to me?" I asked back while pointing a finger to myself. He rolled his eyes and look back to me. "Obviously, do you?" 

"I...I don't-" before I even finish my sentence Kihyun suddenly speaks. "Yes. He knew. I always heard him whenever I pass by the music room after class." he said still facing the book. My eyes went wide.

"Y-you heard me?" he heard me? HE HEARD ME?! No one heard me singing, not even my friends and my dad heard me singing. He doesn't like singing.

"Yeah. Maybe you should check the doors if you close them properly next time so no one can hear them while walking at the hall. I almost thought your are some ghost." he said and give out a chuckle. 

I never checked the doors. Why didn't I checked the doors? The room is sound proof but with the door open of course it will be heard. I look at my dad and now he's looking at me with a blank face. Oh no.

"Changkyun...you're singing?" he asked me

"N-no!" my voice suddenly turned into shout. "No dad. Of course not. Sorry Jooheon-hyung but I don't know anything about music." I said and bowed at him. He didn't said anything and just went back on his seat across mine. I look back to my dad and he just give my a nod and went back to his conversation with Uncle. My vision landed to Kihyun and he's now looking at me with his famous straight face. But I can see in his eyes that he is confused at my conversation with my father. Maybe he is wondering as to why I would deny my hobby to my father. I averted my eyes away from him when Auntie suddenly holds my hands.

"Come Chankyun. Let me show you to your room." she said and give me a loving smile. I smiled back and followed her upstairs. I didn't mind the look that Kihyun is giving me while we left from the living room.

Auntie hold my hand as she guide me to the second floor of their house. First thing I saw was another living room, but what really caught my eye is a large glass shelf full of toy car collections. I walk towards the shelf and scan all the vintage toy cars displayed on it. They were properly placed and even have their own pedestal. 

"You like it?" Auntie asked as he follows me while I scan the whole collection of cars. "It's my husbands collection. As soon as he establish his gaming company. He started collecting all the toy cars the company releases." she holds my hand again "Let's go. Your room is this way" She said and drag me to a small hallway at the left side of the floor. We stop at a plain black door with my name hanging on it. She stand behind me and holds my shoulder "This will be your room. Hurry! Open it." 

I open the door and greeted by a sweet smell of lavander lingering on the room. "I ask your father as to what is your preferred designs for your room. Do you like it?" Like is an understatement. I love it! The wall color is a combination of grey and black color. The bed also. And it has so many stuff toys. There are also bookshelves where I can place my Manga collection. My study table is so neat. There's a laptop ready at it. What I love the most is the mini living room. That portion is carpeted with a mini soft chair ball. Hyungwon and Minhyuk hyung will love this.

"No Auntie..." I look at her and hug her. "I love it. Thank you so much." she loosen the hug and cup my face with her right hand. "You're always welcome Changkyun. I'm so happy you're here." we both looked at the doorway when someone speaks.

"This used to be Jooheon's room, now he and I have to share my room and sleep on bunk beds. Thanks to you my every night will be much worse than before." Kihyun said while leaning on my room's door.

"How can you something like that?" Auntie look at me and hold my hand. "Don't mind him. I'm going to make some dinner downstairs. You can stay here and rest okay?" I smile at her as an acknowledgement. I saw her say something to Kihyun but I didn't really hear it because it's more like a whisper. He let out a big sigh when Auntie was already gone. He turned to me and let out a big sigh again. "Do you need any help unpacking?" he said and look over me. 

"N-no! I can do it myself..." I answered as I waved my hand hysterically at him. "Thanks for offering."

"Yeah. I don't need to help you.." he said and walked inside the my room while scanning it. "You're a man after all. You can do all of it by yourself." he continued without looking at me. I stood beside the bed watching him scan the room. I felt a slight pain in my chest when he said the word "man". What am I even expecting from him. I space out a little bit and didn't realize that he's already in front of me with crossed arm.

"Whether you stay here or not is not my concern. Staying in our house doesn't mean that we could act friends or anything your brain is imagining.." I can feel my eyes sting with every word he is saying right now. How can he be so harsh to me. "What I'm trying to say here is...even though we live in the same house, I don't want you to interfere with my life." and left the room. I saw Jooheon outside the room as I watch Kihyun leave my room. He followed his brother with his eyes. Look back at me and left too. I left out a big sigh and plopped my body on the bed. It feels like I've come to a place I shouldn't go. It's just my first night here and it felt like there so many things already happened. I dont't know what's going to happen next, but I guess I should just leave it to fate. 

_"HELP! HELP! We're going to crash!" We are riding in pick up truck going somewhere and the truck driver had lost control with the steering wheel. The truck is swerving left and right at the road._

_"HELP! HELP!"_ _I saw a house ahead of us. We're going to crash!_

_*SCREEEEEECH*_

_*BOOOOOGSH*_

_What happened? Did...did we crash? How? Who's house did we crash in? This must be a dream. This is a dream. I'm just dreaming. We didn't really arrive at Kihyun's house. This is impossible. How could that be possible. Yeah. Once I open my eyes I'll wake up in this dream. Right!_

I slowly opened my eyes. Scan the area and froze when I saw the familiar face I've been crushing on for many years. This totally not a dream. I'm literally seating across Yoo Kihyun in the same table eating the same breakfast together. This can't be happening. I tried pinching my legs but I felt the pain 100%. I can't believe this is happening. So this is what it looks like to be with Kihyun in the house. He's seating across me eating his breakfast while reading a newspaper. He puts down the loaf after taking a bite and get the glass of juice and drink half it. I can't help but smile while watching him. This is our first breakfast together. 

"Changkyun.." I look at my right side and saw Uncle looking at me with a little worried. "Did you not sleep well last night? Is it because you're not used to other people's house?" he asked. I shake my head and started eating my breakfast. I can't believe I space out in front of Uncle just because I was daydreaming of Kihyun. 

"How's the food Changkyun? Does it suit your taste?" Auntie asked while placing an egg at my plate. "Yes Auntie. It's really delicious. Thank you." 

"No problem." she turned to his husband and also place an egg on his plate. "How many times do I have to tell you that no reading of newspaper in front of the dining table? You're not setting a good example. Look at your sons." she said while putting the remaining eggs on Kihyun and Jooheon's plate. Uncle just smile at her but started putting away the newspaper. I smiled looking at them. Uncle and Auntie look so cute. They're really perfect for each other.

"I'm full. I'm going to school now." Kihyun stood up from his seat, get his bag and started walking to the front door. I watch him as he speeds off the table.

"Changkyun. Didn't you and Kihyun goes to the same school? Why don't you go with him. It's your first time here in the neighborhood so it will be a good chance for Kihyun to teach the route. Quick! Go with him." I didn't have anytime to disagree with her because she started dragging me to the front door. "Kihyun! Wait for Changkyun!" she shouted. 

"Kihyun..take care of Changkyun. It's his first time here so make sure to take him with you. Okay?" Kihyun looked at me so I looked away from him. "Be careful on the roads and see you at dinner later." Kihyun started walking fast so I need to run a little bit just to catch up with him.

Why is he walking so fast? Not bothering to even wait for me. And also, how can he walk so fast with his legs. We're literally the same height but his walking pace is for like a 6 foot. His getting farther and farther so I started running a little bit. If only I knew that we are going to live in his house, I wouldn't have gave him the letter. It's so awkward whenever I saw him knowing that he knows that I have a crush on him.

"Ouch!" I didn't notice that I was already catching up with him so I ended up bumping on his back.

"Sorry! I'm sorry! I was thinking about something and..and I didn't saw that I'm already behind you so I bumped into you. Sorry." I said and bowed to him a few times. Gosh! This is so embarrassing. I look at him when I didn't heard anything from him. His eyes are closed as if controlling his anger. "4 things.." he said and look at me in the eye. "There are four things I want you to remember.

"Number 1..." he stepped forward closing our distance so I unconsciously take a step back. "Do not hit me or bump into me because my body is made of bones and flesh not with cement."

"It's not like I bump you intentionally. I-I told you, it was an accident. I hurt myself too you know." I counter at his statement. 

"Number 2..." he stepped forward again so I step back again. "I will show you the route to the school only once. I don't care how you are goin to memorize it. It's up to you. I don't want you to ask me about the way again." 

"O-okay.." and lower my head.

"Number 3. I want you to shut your mouth and don't tell anyone that you are living with me in the same house. I don't want some strange rumor going around the campus around me." 

"I understand.."

"And lastly..." he leaned forward at me so I leaned back. His face is so close. "Don't you ever talk to me." after that he turn away and continue walking.

"I understand! Okay!" Hmmph. It's so early and he's already grumpy. I started running again when I saw he's already at the end of the street of the village. "Wait for me!"

We are now riding the bus and today's a little bit crowded. The bus is full of people. I can't even move my body just a little bit. That's how crowded it is. This is my first time riding a bus with as crowded as this. I didn't think that this neighborhood have a large population. The bus stop and some on the passengers took their way out of the bus. Finally! The bus have some additional space so I tried changing my place and walked at the nearest door so I can get down easily when it's our stop already. I didn't notice that Kihyun is on my right side. So when my eyes landed on him, I saw him going away from me. I roll my eyes. Why is he so cocky? 

I didn't look back again at him. The more I spent time with him, the more I realize that he is one hell of a person. Why do I even have a crush on him. Tsk. I'm standing silently when I feel something brushing at my butt. Huh? I was going to ignore that because I thought someone accidentally brush their hands on it when I felt another on the other side. I tried looking behind me and I saw an old looking guy smiling creepily at me. My eyes went wide and turn away from him. I tried removing his hands but he keeps on coming back. Oh my god! Please stop! I scan the bus and look for Kihyun but I saw him and the other end of the bus. He look at me so I try to signal him that I'm being touched by some creeped guy but he just turned his back on me.

Is he ignoring me? What the f-ck? 

We reached our stop so I rush my way out of the bus. I saw Kihyun walking to the front gate so I shout at him.

"Wait! Kihyun!" I shouted and run towards him. He stopped walking and look back at me. 

"Didn't I told you to not talk to me when we're in the campus?" he said and started walking again. 

"No!" I said and walked towards him closing our space. "I'm going to talk to you regardless of what you said earlier. I know that you know that I encountered a pervert earlier at the bus." he 

"So?" What? Is he for real?

"W-what? Is that all you can say? How can you turned a blind eye on someone who is being harassed and not help them?" He sighed and look at me. 

"First of all the bus is full of people. You were at the front of the bus, I'm at the back. I can't get through that people. Also..." he pause and look at me head to toe. "You are probably mistaken. Maybe the other guy just accidentally brush their hands on you while moving. Stop thinking too much about it." after that he left me frozen trying to understand as to what he just said.

Did he just said that I was mistaken?! Is he made out of ice? How can he be so cold and harsh? Just because he's handsome and genius doesn't mean that he can treat other people like this.

Days passed and the same thing happened to me everyday. How come no one dares to help me. There are so many people in the bus and no one ever look at me. I stomped my feet heavily at the floor while I go to my desk. Evil...Evil..Evil. He's so evil. How dare him say that I was just mistaken. It was not a mistake if it keeps happening everyday! 

"Changkyun what happened? Why are so agitated? The day had bearly started." Hyungwon hyung asks and sat at the desk beside me.

"Someone touch my butt earlier in the bus." I answered not looking at them

"What? Someone touched you?! Who?" I look at them. "For the past 3days I keep on encountering perveted guys on the bus who keeps on touching my butt. And...and that Kihyun.." 

"Kihyun?" Minhyuk hyung he look at me confused. "Is he the perveted guy?" he asks. 

"No! Not him." I can't even tell them my anger towards Kihyun. I rest my head on my table and let out a deep sigh.

"So what happened? Changkyun? Do you want us to fetch you every morning so you don't have to ride the bus?" Hyungwon hyung offered. "You know that my mom lets me drive the car at the house." he said while playing with my hair. If ever I'm going to encounter that pervert again, I'm going to punch him down there so hard so he can't make any babies anymore. I can't help laughing at the idea of smashing someones dick and see them cry because they're not going to have the chance to make their little versions.

"O-kay Changkyun you're scaring us.." Minhyuk hyung commented. "Anyways, after the exam, we can create an anti-pervert club and catch those perveted guys you are saying and after that-" he didn't get to finish his sentence. I raise my head when I heard the word exam "Exam...Oh my god! It's exam week! I didn't get to read anything last night!" I said to them and started taking out all my notes out of my bag.

"That's so you Changkyun" Hyungwon hyung said and both them shake their heads at me. I didn't give them any glance again and started reading all the notes I have. I can't fail. I'm going to beat the ass out of Kihyun.

I was currently reading my notes for the next days' exam when I heard a soft knock on my door and then there it comes Aunties head popping out of the door. 

"It's already late. Why are you still awake? She asked and went to my study table. She scan all the books infront of me. "I still have 2 subjects to read for the examination tomorrow. I'm going to sleep after that. Do you need anything Auntie" I asked back.

"No..no. I was just checking on you. "Let me cook you some midnight snack so you'll have some energy for that. I'll be right back." I was going to say she didn't need to but she left the room so fast.

A soft knock once again were heard at my door followed by a Auntie entering the room with a bowl of seafood noodles and some snacks. "Stop what you are doing for a while and eat this while it's hot." she started removing all the books and notes infront of me and place the tray of noodles with some chips on the side. "Thank you for the food Auntie." I said and started eating. Auntie is really good at cooking. How can he make a noodles like this. This noodles tastes like the ones on the famous noodle restaurants out there.

"How come you have so many books to read?" she sat on my bed and scan of my books. "I can't understand any of these." I didn't answer her and just keep on eating. This seafood noodles is to die for. Ugh! "Finally! There it is. The feeling of being a mom." I stop eating and look at her confuse. What does she mean by that? I didn't have to voice out the question because she started talking again. "You know what, I've been wanting to do these kind of stuffs and feel this motherly feeling I'm feeling right now. I never saw Kihyun studying so I never had a chance to make him midnight snacks."

"K-Kihyun never studies?!?" shock written all over my face. She nodded her head. "But..but how come that he's the No. 1 student in the campus? And he score full marks on every subject he takes?" Auntie roll her eyes. "So what if he's the topnotcher or whatsoever? He's cold. He barely talks. Not charming at all. He sleeps early too so I never had the chance to cook for him." 

Wow! He really is a genius. Suddenly I felt not eating anymore. After hearing what Auntie said the more I realize that me and Kihyun can't be together, even just friends. He's so high and here I am. Looks like Auntie saw the sudden change of my mood and gently pats my shoulder. "Are you having a hard time studying? Do you want me to call Kihyun and ask him to help you? He's cold but I know he'll help you." I shake my head and smile at her. "No Auntie. It's okay. I can manage."

"Maybe you should rest for a while. You don't look well. I'm afraid you'll faint anytime soon." she said worried laced on her voice. "I'll finish the last chapter then I'll go to sleep. Thank you for worrying Auntie." I can't get used to this cause I know we'll leave this house someday but I just love the way Auntie takes care of me. It felt like I have my own mother. She snaps her finger in the air and smile widely. "I want to show you something. Maybe this will help you motivate in studying more. Wait here okay?" She said and left the room again running. 

After a few minutes Auntie came back with a large photo album in her hands. She tap the bed asking me to seat beside her. She slowly opened the photo album and pictures of a cute little girl welcomes me. "You know, I always wanted to share this to someone. Now that you're here. I want to share this to you." I turn the page and saw more pictures of the cute little girl. There's one I really like. She's wearing a pink dress with 2 dolls on each of her hand. There's also one where her hands are on her chin emphasizing her cute figures. She's so cute!

"But Auntie. Who's this girl? Do you have a daughter? Where is she right now?" I ask still scanning the album. There are so many photos. I laugh when I saw one photo of the girl wearing a pink swimsuit with laces on the side. 

"Guess who~" she said in a playful tone. "Is she a cousin?" Auntie shake her head. "Uh-uh. That..." she said and point at the photo of the girl. "...is actually Kihyun when he was a child." and look at me while smiling. "What? Kihyun?" I look at her, to the album and back to her again. "I really wanted a baby girl so when you're Uncle and I first discover that I was pregnant, I started buying clothes and toys for girls. I already set my mind that the baby inside me will be a girl. But after I gave birth to Kihyun, I can't pull myself to throw all the clothes I bought so I dress Kihyun as a cute little girl." 

"He's still wearing dresses when he started going to nursery. I even bought him a wig for him to look like exactly like a girl. Kihyun was so cute and beautiful wearing dresses so everyone on the nursery are always following him, even the boys, they even fought on who's going to marry him. One of his class had a swimming lesson and he wear the swimsuit I prepared for him. So all of his classmates discovered that Kihyun was actually a boy, not a girl. After that incident his personality change, he barely speaks now and always acts cold even to us." Is that the reason why he hates me? That's why he's cold and harsh? "Ah- even Jooheon didn't know about this incident. Kihyun don't want to talk about this after that so we didn't bring it up anymore. So it's a secret between us okay? Or else will be dead." I nodded. Kihyun already hated me. I don't want to add fuel to the fire just because I discover one of his darkest secret. But...this will be a good use in the future...

"Good morning Auntie." she greeted back and continue packing our lunch boxes. "Give me your bag. Let me help you put your lunch while you're eating." I give her my bag and continue eating. I have to eat so my brain will function better later for the examination. I saw Kihyun seating across me again while reaching out his bag also to Auntie. I remember the album last night so I can't help myself from laughing. I can't believe the famous and cool Kihyun dresses as a girl back when he was a child. Something caught at my throat because of laughing so I grab the milk and drink it in half. Kihyun look at me weirdly, I look back at him and laugh again more loudly than before. I can't help! The photos are printed in my head already. Oh my god. Please erase my brain.

First period of the day are almost done. There are three remaining subjects so I pull out my books and started reading. "Wow! Changkyun you are really going to beat Kihyun if you keep on reading that stuffs." Hyungwon stated. "Yeah. I'm going to beat that little devil." I knock my hand on my table and started reading again. 

"Changkyun.." Soonyoung kneel and put his chin on my table. "Where do you live exactly? I'm kinda worried you know. Are they giving you a hard time that's why you're studying hard?" he asks the grab my hand. I withdraw my hand from him and tried to bury my face on the book I'm reading. "I-I'm living with my dad's friends. They're really accommodating and kind so you don't have to worry." please don't ask anymore. Please don't ask anymore. I can't tell them. If I told them Kihyun will kill me. "Where is that place exactly. We need to know so we can be sure that they're not treating you bad or what." I was going to answer him when the our room's sliding door flung open and brought out Kihyun. He scan the room and stop his gaze over me. He closes his eyes and sigh. What is he doing here? "Changkyun! Bring your bag and follow me!" he said and storm out of the room.

My friends are looking at me with curious as to why Kihyun is asking me to follow him but I ignored them and followed him with my bag on. We arrive at the far back of the campus. There only thing here are trees and the storage area for the cleaning materials. Kihyun stop walking and scan the area if there are anyone around. When he's sure that there are no one. He turn around to face me and pull out a lavander lunch box out of his bag. "Oh-" I started opening my bag also and pull out a plain black lunch box. "Our lunch got switched." I was about to leave when he started talking.

"You're arrival to our house is already troublesome. Now, I'm also stuck in the same school with you." Okay. This what you want huh.

"You're right. But don't worry, I don't wear dresses so it's okay if our clothes got mixed. I'm sure they will fit you." I smiled at him. I think this is the right time to draw my hidden card.

"It's impossible for our clothes to get mixed up. And why are you even talking about dresses?" he asked while raising one of his eyebrows. "Because..." my smile went wider while I pull out something out of my bag. "...you often wear dresses when you were little." I said while laughing and put the photo of him in pink dress in front of his face. His eyes went wide and his ears turns to red at the sudden realization of what I am holding. He tried getting it but sorry, I'm faster than him. I put the photo back to my bag. "Where did you get it?" I almost shiver because of the coldness of his voice but no, I won't let him intimidate me. I'm the one who had the upper hand right now. "Auntie give to me last night. And I also see the other photos." 

"You-" I can see that he's already loosing his patience. What happened to the cool Kihyun. I laugh internally. He look back at me glaring. "What do you want?" he asked. Okay! I caught him on the bait. 

"Tutor me." I said to him.

"What? Are you crazy? Why would I do that?" playing hard to get huh. "Uhmm. Maybe because I have a photo of you while wearing a dress? I also have the negative film of this. So if ever iI lost this one." I said waving the photo in my hand. "I can still print as many as I can." the victory is mine bitch.

"Okay. Okay. What subject? How many?" he asked calmer than before. Can't afford to loose the cool image of his with one photo.

"Mathematics only. I can manage the remaining subjects other than that." 

"Fine! We'll start tonight." with that he left.


	3. Sleep Confession, Do Your Best, Secret Revealed, Prank Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can this happen. There's only two person who will do this. They promise to keep at a secret! I'm going to kill them. "Kihyun I-I didn't-" I never get to finish what I'm going to say because he started talking.
> 
> "I can accept the fact that you gave a love letter to me in public. Bu these..." he said and look at the computer screen with our picture sleeping in one table. He look so calm but dangerous. I can't read his expression. "This maybe nothing to you Changkyun since you are out already. But this rumor, cause me A LOT." and then he left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I'm back! Sorry if I didn't update last weekend. I was caught up on work and too many deadlines I didn't get to write anything. 
> 
> But here's the update now! Sorry for all the typos and grammatical error. I promise to re-read this and   
> correct all of that. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Ah! Before I forgot! Thank you for all the hits and kudos! I love you all!

We are now at my room. Kihyun seating at the right side of my study table and started scanning my Statistics book. My god. We're alone in my room. I can feel my heart beating fast. I've had a crush on him for 5years and now I'm alone with him in my room. Aaaah! This is the first time we've been alone together. Wait. I can't panic right now. I'm the one who blackmailed him on teaching me. I snap back to reality when Kihyun put the book in front of me and gesture his eyes on it. I reach out for the book and saw that he already highlighted the important parts of the subject.

"The volume of circular shape is very important. I put a square on the sample formulas. The one that I put on a stars indicates the main points of the examination." he explained face without looking at me. I scan the book once again and I can't help but be amaze at how genius he is. "Wow! How did you remember all of this?"

"Once I hear or look at something I remember the whole thing." I nod at his answer. I wish I also have that kind of brain. "Look at the main points I highlighted, after that I will give you some questions to practice on." he said and started writing to one of my spare notes on the table. I sighed and look at his face up to his head. "I wonder what things are stored in your head." \

"Things that are different from yours." I pout my lips because of what he said. Didn't have to rub it on my face that we are different. Tsk. "Yeah. You're right." I was going to start reading the book when I remembered something. "Aha! Since you're a genius. You can be anything you want. Like...like a teacher in the future. And maybe you'll have a student who will win an important award. And when they are going to receive their award they will say..." I stop and grab my pencil holder both in my hands. "Today, the very reason I am standing in front all of you, is because of my teacher Yoo Kihyun. Without him, I won't be able to achieve everything I have now. Therefore, I dedicate this award to him. Thank you. Thank you." as I raise the pencil holder in the air and then wipe my eyes as if I have tears on it. "What do you think?" I look at him smiling and he's just looking at me with a blank face. "Oh..." I put down the pencil holder and pull the mathematics books in front of me. 

"Has anyone told you this?" he asked "What?" I answered while reading the textbook he told me to read. "That you lack realism." 

"Well, everyone told me that I'm very impulsive. I don't think things through and just do anything that goes on my mind."

"A very accurate description." I pout again. "Hey! But with a lot of things now, how would you know the outcome of something if you don't give it a try. Let's take this examination as an example. Many of my friends told me that it's impossible for me to beat you, but you don't know, maybe I manage to pass all the exams and beat you on the list." I said confidently. I can feel him rolling his eyes because of what I said. He shifted his body away from me and continue writing. "And according to my horoscope, it says that Aquarius for this month will have a saviour that will make my thoughts and ambitions become reality." I was cut off from daydreaming when Kihyun put down the notebook he was using on my side and look at me.

"Did you're horoscope also told you that for Scorpio we will be going to attack some insignificant person? Try answering that questions." he said and point at the notebook. "If you understand the things I highlighted you can answer that perfectly." I look at the notebook then at him. "What? Do you have a problem?"

"N-No.." I return my gaze to the notebook and started answering the questions.

After I gave Changkyun the questions I made, I scan the whole room. Why is this room so dark? It's so creepy it's making my head spin. I look back at Changkyun, he's still answering the questions. I stood up from the chair and roam around the room. Well, he has a clean room for someone who is messy looking. I walk closer to the bookshelves and see all the Manga Collections he have. I wonder how did he manage to read all of this while he had a hard time reading school textbooks. I look back again at him and saw his head bouncing as if it will help him understand what he was reading. I shake my head. I walked to his room mini living room and sat on one of the soft mini chair balls he have here. My mom really prepared for his arrival huh. How come my room don't have this kind of thing. It's really comfortable to seat on. Maybe I should ask her to buy one for me. I lean back to it and yawn. It's already past my sleeping time. I look at Changkyun, maybe I can take a nap for a little bit. I close my eyes and drifts off to sleep.

**_*AFTER 1 HOUR*_ **

I heard a sudden loud bang and saw Changkyun hitting his head on his study table. I look at my watch 11:45pm. I slept for almost 1hour. "Are you done?" I stood up and walk closer to him. He lifts head he was trying to take the notebook away but I was faster than him. "You can just write half.." I grab the notebook and went silent. I feel my blood pressure getting high. My breathing getting faster because of annoyance. "What are you even doing?! Where's the formula?!" I look at him with my brows scrunch together.

"W-what formula?" he answered in low voice. "What is it that you really do in class huh? What on earth are you even thinking?!" I can't help but raise my voice at him. This is totally a basic. I already told him the main points of these. How come he didn't understand any of that?

"Definitely different from what you are thinking." I was about to scold him again when he continued talking. "I'm sorry. I'm really slow when it comes to numbers and mathematics." he said and lower his head. Okay Kihyun. Patience. Patience. I took a deep breath and look at him. "Okay.." I put down the notebook and place the textbook above it. "I'll start with the basic. I'm going to explain this once so listen carefully." he look at me with hope when he heard what I said. "You're not allowed to sleep until you get this right." he nodded.

"Look at question number 1. You work out the side length first and put it into the formula." he nodded again as if he understand what I just said. "Now start doing the formula." I said and cross my hand on my chest. He get his pencil and start scribbling on the notebook. 

I look at my watch and yawn again. It's already past 12midnight. I should be in my bed right now. I was dozing off again when felt someone pulling my sleeves. "The answer is root...3?" I open my eyes and look at him. "You got the correct answer.." Changkyun look at me wide eye. "Really? My answer is correct?!" I nod at him as an anckowledgement. He garb my arm and started shaking it. "That's so great! I've finally answered one question correctly. That's so awesome!" 

"You got only one question correct.." why is he so happy about that? "But don't you think it's something we should be happy about? I completed a really hard task because Math is hard! I should be happy." and continue shaking my arm.

_*CAMERA SHUTTER CLICKS*_

We both look at to where the shutter sound came from and saw Mom with his famous camera aimed at us. "Auntie what are you doing?" Changkyun asks. She giggled at us and took another picture. "Sorry to disturb you two."

"Mom, why are you even taking picture of us." I hate this. She has this addiction of taking photos of the things she likes. "Sorry. That scene was so cute and heartwarming so I coudn't help but take a picture." she said and wave the camera infront of us. "Hey. Did you know that you look like you match each other really well. One day if you two get married, how wonderful could it be." 

"Mom! What are you talking about? Why am I going to marry a boy?" I look at Changkyun and saw him look away from me. What is it that my mom really like these guy? I look at back to my mom and roll my eyes when I saw her glaring at me. It feels like I'm the outsider here and Changkyun is her real son. "Don't say that okay? It's time for midnight snack~" she said and pull out two plates behind her full of seafoods and pork. "Mom..eating this for midnight snack? Isn't this a little bit heavy?" I said as I saw all the food she put on the plate.

"What do you mean? You're going to study with Changkyun, you need energy for that. Now eat."

"Changkyun, are you getting enough sleep?" Mihyuk hyung asks. "The bags under your eyes are kinda getting creepy." Hyunwon hyung stated also. I look at them and shake my head. "For the past few days I've been studying at night." Yeah. Studying with Kihyun. That's why I've been lacking of sleep. Kihyun never lets me sleep until I get the formula and question right. He's a living devil. I started pulling out all the notes and textbooks I didn't get to read because I was too focused on Mathematics. I still need to read the other subjects just to make sure that the information stays on my brain until the day of the exam. 

Soonyoung suddenly pop out of nowhere and seat beside me. "Changkyun, are you really studying?" he said and look at me. "You know you can tell us what is really going on. We can help you resolve your problems." He turn his back at me but he keeps on talking. I put my bag on my shoulder and wave my goodbye to Mihyuk and Hyungwon hyung. 

Soonyoung keeps on talking with his back turned away from Changkyun's desk. I look at Hyungwon "Should we tell him that Changkyun already left?" Hyungwon shakes his head "Don't. I think this will be interesting." I smiled at his idea and watch Soonyoung blabbering things to Changkyun who is now long gone.

"I can sense it Changkyun." he continued. "You must be getting bullied at the place you are living now. Why are you so unfortunate?" he said and put his thumb and pointing at the bridge of his nose. What is he talking about? Hahaha. Why does he think that Changkyun is getting bullied? "I'm sure they're making you mop and sweep the floor. Or baby sit someone?" Mop? Sweep? Changkyun doesn't even know how to sweep the floor. "It's all my fault Changkyun." and put his hand on his chest as if it's hurting. Hyungwon leans over my ear to whisper something. "I didn't know that Soonyoung like Changkyun this much." I nod to him "Me too. It's getting creepier though." We both nod and continue watching Soonyoung's dramatic dialouge. He was going to say something again so he look turn his back again and I can't help but laugh because of Soonyoung's face. He look like he's crying but there's no tears coming out from his eyes. 

"Changkyun already left. 10mins ago." I said to him between laughs. "What?"

Kihyun was explaining to me the formulas for the next part of the Mathematics lesson and I tried really hard sucking all the things he's teaching me. He wrote something at my notebook and give it to me. "Try solving this one." I look at the equation and look back at him "Why? Is it difficult?" he asks. His voice is more gentler than before. "No. I can do this." I told him and started solving the equation. 

He watch me as I solve the equation. The more I'm eager to do answer it correctly. It took me a while but I think I got the correct answer. I turn my side to Kihyun to tell him I'm finish answering the question but I stop myself as I saw Kihyun sleeping with his head resting on my study table. I wave my hand at his face "Kihyun...are you asleep?" but he didn't answer. He fell asleep already. I put my elbow on my table and use this as a support as I watched Kihyun sleeping. In the past few weeks, he has been staying up at night trying to accommodate me. During the day he also had to go to school. Unlike me often sleeps mostly on the class. Maybe blackmailing him to teach me Math was a little bit too harsh. I should've just ask him instead. 

I trail my eyes from his hair and to his ear. I tried touching his hair but I back down afraid of waking him up. "Looking at you like this. You're just a little bit better than the average person. Nothing special. Just a little bit more good-looking. That's all." I whisper under my breath and continue trailing my eyes to his lips, up to his nose, then to his eyes. "You just sleep when you're tired." I straighten my body and then went back staring at Kihyun. "Maybe just a little bit special. Because you're the one and only Yoo Kihyun whom I have a crush on, and not some devil I should be afraid of." I felt my eyes closing as I say that last words. I want to fight back the sleepiness but I think my body is already giving up.

I was so sleepy I didn't have time to register what just happened. My head fall looses its balance in my hand causing my lips to land on Kihyun's cheek! I put my hand on my lips because of what happened. My heartbeat getting faster and faster. Did I..did I just kiss Kihyun on the cheeks?! I look back to Kihyun and he is still sleeping. Maybe he's so tired so a simple touch from his face didn't wake him up. As far as I know Kihyun is a light sleeper. Just this once. I want to seize these moment while he's sleeping. I slowly laid my head on the table facing Kihyun. As soon as I put down my head, sleepiness is coming fast. "I really really really like you. Kihyun" and then I was off to dreamland.

Little did they know, Kihyun's mom was about to give them the midnight snack she made for them. But she stop on his feet when he saw the two boys sleeping with their heads on the table facing each other. Kihyun's mother was too excited because of what she saw. She quickly puts down the tray on the nearest place as possible and run to get her camera. She won't miss this very rare moment.

***THE NEXT MORNING***

Changkyun and Kihyun did their usual routine in the morning, seat infront of each other at the dining area and eat their food silently. Changkyun lifts his Mathematics books and pretended to read something while sneaking a glance to Kihyun who is reading a newspaper. He can't help but smile when he remembers what happened last night. He kissed Kihyun. Well, it was an accident but Changkyun can't help but feel happy with what happened. That was the best night in his life since he live with him.

"Changkyun, look." Kihyun's mother pull out a small pouch in her apron gown and give it to Changkyun. "I made this specially for you as a goodluck charm, so you will pass the exam." Changkyun gladly took the small pouch and put it in his bagpack. Kihyun just rolled his eyes to the scene.

"I'm going to school now." Kihyun said and leave the dining area. Changkyun put some of the toasts and hurriedly follow Kihyun to the front door of the house. It's been days but Changkyun still have a hard time finding the way to the school. He's quite dumb when it comes to directions so it's better if he follow Kihyun.

Changkyun is walking 5 steps behind from Kihyun. Although he knows that Kihyun will ignore him, still he wanted to thank him for spending time teaching him the lessons he don't understand. Kihyun was about to enter his classroom so Changkyun increase his walking speed. When Kihyun was right infront of the classroom's door Changkyun walk pass behind him whisphering "Thank you" loud enough for him to hear.

Kihyun halted to his steps and look at Changkyun who is now walking pass his classroom. He didn't know what gotten into him but he wanted to wish him goodluck. "Do your best." he said that make Changkyun stop. Changkyun look back but Kihyun was no longer there. Changkyun, with went to his classroom smiling from ear to ear. Hyungwon and Minhyuk was asking him why is he so happy but he ignored the two and just went to his desk and pull out all the necessary books he needed for the examination. Today indeed is a lucky day for Changkyun.

"Kihyun. Wake up." Kihyun made a small sound when he was shaken to by someone trying to wake him up. He open his eyes and saw his friend Hoseok looking at him with worried in his eyes. "Are you okay? The examination period are all done. Do you want me to bring you to the clinic." Kihyun shakes his head, get his bag and walk heading to the door. Hoseok asked him if he would like to go to the party one of their classmate organized since it's the last day of their examination. As much as he wanted to go to the party and have fun, the urge to go home and sleep in his soft bed is more important to him now. He waved goodbye to Hoseok and went back home.

Changkyun ran from his classroom to the bulletin board which is on the next building. Today, they will gonna post the Top 100 students who scored the highest in the whole campus. He can see the pool of people gathered around the bulletin board. He went to the far right of the board where the Top 1 is posted. He close his eyes and pray that Kihyun didn't encounter any problem during the examination because he didn't get enough sleep teaching him. He can't help but shout when he saw Kihyun's name, still undeafeted at the Top 1. The people around him started talking and compliment on how smart Kihyun is.

Meanwhile Kihyun is now walking at a faster pace going to the bulletin board. Hoseok behind him started running to catch up on him. "Where are you going Kihyun? You never went to see the score board." Hoseok asked while panting because of the run. He ignored him and went to the end of the Top 100 list. And there he saw his name. Amusement was evident in his eyes. Who could have thought that he can make it to the Top 100. Satisfied with what he saw, he started walking away from the crowd but Hoseok stop him and drag him to the other direction of the board to see their scores. Kihyun was not interested because he already know what are his scores. 

More of the students arrive to see their scores. One of the students push himself infront of the board causing the other students to stumble on their feet. The student beside Changkyun was pushed causing him to walked backward but he got out of balance. He was ready for the impact when a hand suddenly went onto his waist preventing him not to fall. He look at the person who caught him and his eyes went wide when he saw Kihyun close to his face. Kihyun was shocked also so he immediately put Changkyun into standing position and put both of his hands on his pocket. 

"Congrats..you're Top 1 as usual. Perfect score too." Changkyun look at Kihyun and smile shyly. "Congrats to you too. Didn't expect anything from you but you did a great job" Changkyun look at Kihyun, confuse visible on his face. "You haven't seen it?" Changkyun realize what Kihyun had just said and run towards the other end of the board. There he saw his name, with his score below it. He made it to the Top 100. He made it! He scream at the top of his lungs due to his excitement and run back to Kihyun.

"Thank you Kihyun. Thank you." he said and bowed to Kihyun endlessly. Kihyun just look at him unamused and put out his hand as if he is asking something from Changkyun. Changkyun thought Kihyun was asking for a handshake so he held Kihyun's hand and shake it and thank him nonstop again. Kihyun take back his hand and pull Changkyun closer. "Hand it over." Kihyun said and pull out his hand again infront of Changkyun. 

Changkyun just realized what is it that Kihyun is asking for so he rummage to his pocket and took out the picture and the film. Kihyun grab to it faster and put it on his pocket. Changkyun smiled at Kihyun and thank him again. "How many times do I have to tell you that don't talk to me when we are at the campus?" Changkyun both of his hands on his mouth to stop himself from talking. But he can't help it, he can feel his lips under his hand forming a smile. He remove it and put it instead at both side of his lips ready to shout.

"Yoo Kihyun! Thank you!" Changkyun shouted at the top of his lungs. Kihyun stop on his tracks and close his eyes hard because of what Changkyun did. Hoseok look at him with confusion and then look to Changkyun who is now waving at them. Hoseok wave back and look at Kihyun. "Don't mind him. Let's go." he said and started walking again. 

Even though Kihyun and Changkyun's place are both at the end of each board, but the fact that their names are on the same paper, it's enough for Changkyun to be happy. This is the first time they had their names printed in one paper. Changkyun laughed at his thought, he really like Kihyun more than he imagine. 

After the examination, things went back to normal. Kihyun is still ignoring Changkyun whenever their in the campus, but Changkyun didn't mind because they literally live in the same house. Hyungwon and Minhyuk ask Changkyun to go out and eat something after class to celebrate Changkyun's ranking. They went to a simple barbeque house and after that they went to an ice cream place to eat some dessert. Changkyun is so happy he didn't want the day to end. Time run out so fast, Changkyun and Hyungwon and Minhyuk are now at the bus stop waiting for Changkyun's bus to arrive. After a couple of minutes, the bus arrives and Changkyun bid his goodbye to his two friends.

***AT THE SAME MOMENT***

Hoshi and his friends are behind Changkyun following him to where he go. Hoshi like Changkyun since the day he lay his eyes on him. And Changkyun's sudden change of behavior is worrying him. He thinks that the reason of this sudden change is because of the people he is living with now. So he decided to follow Changkyun to know where he is living right now and what is situation there. 

After following him for almost 1 hour. Hoshi and his friends arrive at a famous street in Gangnam. Famous to because all of the people who lives there is basically rich. One house in this street cost mosly around 1billion won. Hoshi ignore his amusement at the place and keeps on following Changkyun. He stop abruptly when he saw Changkyun slows down and stop infront of silver gate. Changkyun was greeted by a beautiful woman wearing an apron. The woman clutch his arm around Changkyun and guide him inside the house. 

Hoshi went closer to the house where Changkyun went in and tried peeking to see what's happening inside same as his friends. His friend grab his hand to the other side of the gate and there they saw the family's logo above the doorbell. "Yoo...The last name is Yoo." Hoshi laugh at his friends. "There's no way it's the Yoo we know. There's so many Yoo here in Seoul." 

"What are you doing outside our house?" Hoshi turn around to see where the voice came from. They saw a man, Jooheon, standing behind them, looking at them with a blank face. "Are you trying to rob us?" he asked again. Hoshi didn't know why his mouth can't asnwer the question so he just shakes his head. "Hoshi...he look like the Yoo that we know. Don't you think?" 

"What are you talking about? This man is a little bit chubby and his eyes are small. He doesn't look like him." Hoshi said. Jooheon ignored their comments and just walk pass them to enter their house. Not long after they saw a figure of a man, they watch him walk towards where they are. The man got closer and closer until they recognize him. "Yoo Kihyun.." Hoshi said under his breath.

Kihyun saw three persons infront of their house. He recognize them as Changkyun's acquaintance since they appear always wherever Changkyun is. He stop for a moment and take a deep breath before walking pass through them and went inside their house. Hoshi stood there, still shock to the sudden revelation. "Changkyun is living with Kihyun." 

Changkyun was arranging his locker when he came across the small pouch Kihyun's mom gave to him as a lucky charm for the exam. He remember that he must open it after the exam. Since it's over, he can open it now. Before he can open the pouch, Minhyuk and Hyungwon arrived and clutch both of their hands to Changkyuns shoulder. "Hey kid! You're busy these past few days you keep on ignoring us now huh." They keep on tickling Changkyun but stop when they saw Hoshi walking to them whole body dripping wet. 

"Hoshi, what happened to you? Is it raining outside? Did you forget to bring an umbrella?" Hyungwon ask. Hoshi didn't answer and just stare blankly at the floor. Hyungwon wave his hand infront of him but still no response. "You look terrible Hoshi." Hoshi lift up his face and look at Changkyun. "Changkyun...tell me the truth." Changkyun look at him a little confuse as to why is Hoshi acting like this. "Do you live wit Yoo Kihyun?" Changkyun felt his body run cold because of the question. He look away and started putting his things back to his locker. "W-what are you t-talking about. H-how can that be possible." he tried to sound calm but shit his heart is beating so fast. They can't know that he's living with Kihyun. 

Changkyun keep on moving his things in his locker room hiding his face from Hoshi and his friends. Mihyuk and Hyungwon knows when Changkyun is lying so they will know immediately. "I saw Changkyun yesterday, walked into Yoo Kihyun's house." Changkyun's breath stop. He can hear Hoshi's friends talking, proving that they were also there when they saw Changkyun walked into the house. "You must've been mistaken." Changkyun insists. He knows that there's no way they will believe him but he can't give in now. 

He hear Hoshi's footsteps moving closer to him. Changkyun panics that he dropped his things on the floor. Minhyuk help Changkyun picking up his things when he saw a small pouch with a small note of "Lucky Charm". Out of curiosity, Minhyuk opens the pouch and was shocked to see what's inside. "Yoo Kihyun!" Mihyuk shouted. Changkyun look at him and saw the pouch held by Minhyuk with a photo of them. Changkyun and Kihyun sleeping in one table. It's dead end for Changkyun now.

"It's not like that. My father and Kihyun's father are good friends so when they saw that our house caught on fire, they offer us to stay with them for the mean time." I look at them and still, they look like they don't believe in me. "That's the truth. There's nothing more. Also, Kihyun told me to not tell anybody that we are living in the same house so I didn't tell you anything." I grab the photo from them and put it on my pocket. "So please, don't spread these. I don't want these to spark some nasty rumors about Kihyun." They nodded to me as an agreement to no spreading of these. I smiled at them and put my heart on ease.

-

I ran as fast as I could to Changkyun's classroom. I fixed my hair and open the door. I saw Changkyun eating with his friends. How can he eat at this time when he's ruining my name in thiscampus. "Ya!" I shouted at him. He look at me "Come out for a second." I didn't wait for him and leave their room. I can feel this footsteps behind me sign that he's already following me. I was fuming inside right now. How dare him. I was so angry I didn't pay attention to the students who are now whispering whenever I walk pass through them. I walk faster making Changkyun run after me. "Hey! Why do you came looking after me. What if a rumor start spreading now." he said to me while panting. I look at him angrily. "Rumor?! A rumor has already out now!"

I grab his hand and drag him to the computer laboratory of the school. I open one of the school computer and force him to seat infront of it. He stand up and look at the rest of the computers. 

\- 

How can this happen. There's only two person who will do this. They promise to keep at a secret! I'm going to kill them. "Kihyun I-I didn't-" I never get to finish what I'm going to say because he started talking.

"I can accept the fact that you gave a love letter to me in public. Bu these..." he said and look at the computer screen with our picture sleeping in one table. He look so calm but dangerous. I can't read his expression. "This maybe nothing to you Changkyun since you are out already. But this rumor, cause me A LOT." and then he left. 


End file.
